Divine Retribution
by flowers-followed
Summary: None can escape divine retribution. Though the consequences are wholly unwanted, sometimes the outcome is unusually desirable. Rated for Shoujo-aiYuri content in later chapters.
1. Divine Retribution Chap 1

A/N:  I have gone over this story many times and now I think I'm ready to put it up (hopefully).  I know that 'Hellsing' readers are a wholly different breed then my usual readers.  Please go easy, this is my first venture into another anime series, but then again, if you detest my style, go ahead and flame my head off.  I'll be stronger for it in the end.

Disclaimer:  I don't own 'Hellsing' nor do I profit.

.

.

.

Divine Retribution

.

.

.

Chapter One

"_You are still the little girl you were then…_"

His words rang through his memory.  Leaning slightly to one foot an inhuman grin swept his lithe face.  Yes, she was still the unconquerable spirit he had met so many, yet, so few years ago in a life of endless centuries. 

She sat pristinely, a queen among carrion, a prince of ignoble kings.  He was but a no-life king.  She was everything life had meant to be.  Pulling smoke idly from her thin cigar, with a face like a brick wall.  Yet he could see differently.  A thin smile played across her beige lips.

"Give me an order," he breathed. 

The shards from the wine glass previously in his hand spattering blood from his palm dripping languidly to the floor.

"It is your choice," the blood began to pool in an arc on the stones below.

Her frozen gaze rose to meet his.  Flame to ice, the obsession and attraction were great within him.  He may be the monster, but he ached to claim the beast behind the lidded azure.

"I choose to live as I must," was her beckoning answer.  How he desired to rise to her and seize her, but his subservience would not allow it.  "Help me reclaim my nobility," she said.  His spirit faltered.  In his life, he was bereft of the nobility she spoke of.  Truth and honour, life and spirit.  "You will accompany me to this 'trial'," she spat, and sat back gracefully, allowing her hair to fall from her right ear and frame her face.

"Yes, Miss Integral Wingates Hellsing…" he cooed sarcastically, falling back to a velvet chair adjacent to the table he had removed the chalice from, shaking the broken glass dismissively from his palm.  Only she could torment him in this way, only she could tease the monster within him with taunts he willingly set himself up for.

She regarded him with much distaste.  "It's Sir, Alucard, I have not been stripped of my title yet…" she paused, pulling a long drag from the cigar.

"When have you known me to address a beautiful young lady in the evening as such?" he asked amused.  She gazed contemplatively out the high barred window.

"I cannot break out of here, Alucard, my nobility demands I satisfy the 'Round Table' with truth," she hissed, thinking out loud to herself.  He revelled in the fact that his was the only companionship she received under this 'barbaric' treatment.  He laughed out loud; she did not know the meaning of barbaric treatment.

"Do you find my situation funny?  You may soon enough 'find' yourself without a master," she smirked.  He met her eyes and she turned away, unwilling to deal with his intensity in her present state of pensiveness.

"You know I would never allow that to happen," he stated and she nodded absently.  "I am sure that all these humans want is a large sum of cash to fund their current ventures, my master, you will find this 'trial' over within minutes," she looked into his eyes fully.

"Yes, Alucard, I have thought of that myself, but they despise the fact I even exist," she paused to pull from her cigar again; the smoke billowing around her like a mantle of spirit.  His master was a lily among thorns.  "I can only try… even being the fools that they are they should have realized my funds have been transferred overseas and out of their maniacal grasp," at that he chuckled softly.

"Yes, my master, you can only try.  I'm more than sure you will prevail," he stated, rising to leave her to her thoughts.

"Wait," she barked.  He froze instantly and turned to her.  She stood, and even though her head only measured to his shoulder, her spirit rose far above.  "What is left of my organization, is how is Walter faring, and Seras, is she still with us?" her voice betrayed her, the emotion began to seep slowly through, so many lives had been wasted to this ridiculous plot.  He passed her another cruel smile. 

"Yes, my master, forgive me for not informing you before now, even under 'Round Table' control, the remainder your soldiers are true.  Walter is recovering and Seras…" he let her name linger between them for a moment.  "Is seeing to his quick recovery," his eyes were aflame again; his mind was clicking like clockwork as he observed her reaction.

"That news is good, I can't hear much, being confined in this blasted room," she looked about and bowed her head in disgust.  This was the most humbling of all, being locked like a rat in this tiny room.  He chuckled.

"Only another day, Sir Hellsing, and then the trial," he laughed.  He could see the pain and frustration in her eyes.  This was quite amusing, seeing her full-hearted reaction his stoic master usually masked.  Even though he could read her thoughts and knew her mind, physical displays were always entertaining.  She gazed at him and regained her composure, giving a mocking half-smile.

"You have been a noble servant, Alucard, I thank you," with that she turned and sat again, in the same position, one leg dangling and one leg pulled to her on the small bed.

"Only a servant?" he mocked.  She shot an icy stare in his direction.  He stood inches from the wall he had materialized from, casting his gaze over a squared shoulder.  "I like to think of us as at least friends, or partners in crime perhaps?"

"You have been my protector and… confidante of sorts, that is more than I can say for anyone else I guess…" she focused on the wall ahead of her.  "Except for Walter," she gave a true smile and closed her eyes. 

An echo of some foreign pain welled inside him.  "I am very thankful for both of you, don't try my patience Alucard, you like to play games that go in fruitless circles," she looked at him again, with that same chiding smile and those stone-set eyes.  He nodded and disappeared into the far wall.  Again she was left to her own devices.

He laughed at himself as he passed through countless walls and corridors.  He laughed a laugh of lonely centuries and 'fruitless circles'.  As he came to rest in his own quarters the darkness of the space comforted him.  Darkness could conceal him completely, even from himself at times. 

A slight noise resounded from the outer corridor.  It was Seras, no doubt locked in another of her dark nighttime musings.  Why did the girl have to talk to herself?  Try as he might he couldn't keep her banter from his mind.

"If I would have paid more attention, damn it!  If I would have been there, something told me I shouldn't have gone on out on that stupid Order!" she mumbled, he could hear her kicking something.  He knew this girl's mind easily; she was open as a book.  Somehow that was strangely endearing and annoying at the same time.  Many times playing sire to her was difficult to say the least.  He stretched his mind to meet her own, sadness and anger stabbed at him, he smiled.

'_Police girl, you blame yourself in such a stupid manner.  Underneath your mind begs for release, tonight you should fee._' he drilled at her, his lips still dancing in a smile.

Seras found the sharp voice almost painful to her mind, even after many weeks the feeling of his presence in her thoughts was alarming and a bit painful.

"Master…" she breathed out loud.  She had fed on his blood, but the fledgling pact was still holding, he was still her beloved master.  She had to feed from a human to consummate the rite and break from him.  She couldn't, she wouldn't take an innocent life.  She had spent many sleepless hours considering her new situation, setting herself against moral argument after argument.  "I can't… I won't take someone's life," she demanded.  She could almost see his feral grin in her mind.

'_I question your definition of innocence, police girl,_' he chuckled.  Annoying as she was, this desperate clinging to the breaking threads of humanity amused him to no end.  Perhaps the choice of her unlife had been good one, for both parties concerned.

Even though the remark angered her a bit, the distraction was welcomed.  She couldn't stand the pain of being stuck on the compound, reassuring the remaining soldiers, while her master was restless and her master's master locked away in some tiny room…  She shook her head violently to clear her thoughts.  Her master's laugh echoed through her mind.  "Why do you enjoy pain and anger?" she almost screamed, his laugh became overwhelming.

'_Because it is in my nature, Police Girl, and you will find it in yours as well,_' was his answer, and with that he withdrew from her mind.  She fell hard onto her bed-coffin and wept tearlessly.  The mansion's  'blood' supply was growing thin and she couldn't muster enough fluid from her system to form tears. 

Mr. Walter had assured her that once he fully recovered he would attend to the matter.  She smiled; at least he had survived the rape of the Hellsing organization.  Protecting their commander he had received his wounds, she couldn't say the same for herself.  She had been throwing herself in the way of harm uselessly.  Her master was stronger than she ever could have believed.  She could tell it was nearing dawn.  Lowering the top to her 'bed-coffin' she began to drift, blissfully thoughtless for once.

Integral had not slept the entire night, now fully dressed; she mentally prepared herself for the 'trial' awaiting her.  Footsteps down the corridor told her the guards where coming to escort her, she looked to the shadows.  Where was that blasted vampire?  A quick glint of a fanged grin told her he was present and she sighed.  The door swung open. 

"Sir Hellsing, the committee awaits," said a highly decorated guard, gesturing for her to step outside.  She followed on cue and found herself walking the long of mile of her impending judgment.

Seras woke startled.  Something was amiss.  She could tell it was nightfall yet many voices met her ears.  With her heightened sense of hearing, she had found it hard to block all the banter of the mansion for first few nights of her vampiric infanthood. 

She soon grew accustomed but the endless drone usually ceased somewhat this late in the evening.  She adjusted the coffin-lid of her bed and stepped out, donning a bathrobe over her nightgown to see what the problem was.

In the soldier recreation room there were many groups of men huddled, drinking and talking, she met up with a young recruit named Bill to begin her questions.

"Hey Bill, what's the fuss about?" she questioned; Bill was a bit unnerved by her state of dress and shot her a quick smile.

"Sergeant Seras!  I thought you would be the first to know, the Round Table has made a decision to depose Sir Hellsing," bill replied.  Seras turned a whiter shade of pale.

"What?  This can't be happening!" She breathed and caught herself on the back of an awaiting chair.  Bill nodded solemnly and she sat down.  The room had become quiet upon her arrival and many of the soldiers where staring at her, she was used to it. 

At that moment the door swung open and there stood Walter, leaning heavily on a cane with his left arm in a sling, she rose instantly but something in his eyes told her to sit and she slid back into her seat quietly.  All eyes where on him.

"I know you've heard some nasty rumours circulating, I'm here to clear that up.  Nothing you've heard is true, the counsel was undecided and negotiations will take more time than predicted, the inquiry is still in effect and you should go about your duties, making sure to dismiss these terrible accusations on our noble leader," he announced in one huge breath.  After a moment of silence, conversation began to strike up again.  Seras looked to Walter and he motioned for her to follow.

Upon exiting the door Walter lead her hurriedly in the direction of her own quarters, he opened her door and slipped inside, she followed suit.  He closed the door behind her and breathed deeply, she sat at her table and offered the other seat to him, he declined.

"Miss Seras, I am here to inform you of a mission you will be needed for, I suggest you get dressed," he sighed; she knew something was out of place.

"It's true isn't it Walter, the counsel wants to depose her," she asked.  He solemnly nodded.  Reaching into his vest he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her, she took it and looked at him questioningly.

"The information you need is noted there, May the Queen keep you in good favour and God give you speed, Miss Seras," and with a warm smiled he turned and limped out of her quarters.  She swallowed hard and looked at the note.

"In the far courtyard, behind the great chapel, 1:30 AM…" She read to herself aloud.  The writing looked familiar and she absently wondered where her master could be, shouldn't he be telling her this?  With a quick check of the clock she found she had one hour.  She quickly removed her robe and gown and jumped into her small shower.

The landscape was dark, but given her new powers she prowled silently as a cat.  She thought it best to use every power within her to be discreet.  This mission must be important, God knows she didn't want the organization to fall and she would hopefully help keep it together somehow. 

Somehow. 

She felt a wave of sadness hit her.  What would she do if it did?  Would she go through long empty years like that poor vampire child?  She snapped out of her musings quickly, she has arrived.  Now what?  To wait?  But for who… or what? 

She sensed movement and knew instantly it was human, warm and alive, prowling like this made her feel as if she were on the hunt.  She shook her head violently, no. 

However, she must find out what this human was doing, and who that person was.  She crept slowly to a bush and peeked over.  At the base of a tree was a crouched figure, sitting silently.  As a cloud departed from the moon a streak of light hit the face, it couldn't be…

.

.

.

A/N:  I hope you enjoyed thus far.  This is my first venture into writing action.  Hopefully I can hone my skills and NOT leave the reader thinking "What the….?"  More chapters to come, I look forward to feedback.  I have a feeling this endeavour will lead me to better writing skills.

Thank you

flowers


	2. Divine Retribution Chap 2

A/N:  Wow, my first review!  Chibi, thank you SO much for taking the time to look over this idea of mine.  It's fast becoming my new obsession.  I'm not altogether sure about the first chapter but things pick up, especially in this instalment.

.

.

.

Chapter Two

.

"Sir Integral?" Seras breathed.  The figure's head snapped in her direction, moonlight was glinting from the lenses of her glasses.

"Well it bloody took you long enough girl, it's nearly two now," Integral hissed at her, Seras snapped up, as if standing at attention.  "Stop that foolishness before you get us caught, come here," she barked in a whisper.  Seras obeyed and crept silently up to her.

"You are to take me to where ever it was you lived before here.  I will NOT be a pawn to this ridiculous farce of stripping my family's good name from me.  Once we arrive, I will give you further orders," with that Integral stood and dusted herself off.  Seras was dumbfounded, what to do next?  "Well?  Are you going to sit there like a dotard or take me to your quarters?" she hissed, more than bit agitated.  Seras stood and looked at her.

"Do you… want me to carry you?" she asked sheepishly.  Integral's eyes shifted into an icy stare.

"Do you think I can move as swiftly as you halfling?" she whispered.  It was Seras's turn to become annoyed.  In quick movement she scooped Integral up and threw over her shoulder.  Seras found she was surprisingly light.

"Yes sir, and for the record, I'm no longer a 'halfling'," Seras huffed and took to flight.  Integral exhaled loudly in surprise. 

Streets and lights were passing by at a very inhuman speed _'I guess she isn't a halfling anymore.' _she thought to herself.  Soon enough they were standing before a brown-brick building.  Seras put Integral down carefully and began to fumble for her keys that always stayed in her jacket pocket.  In a moment they were inside and Seras began to climb a set of stairs quietly, Integral followed. 

At the second story Seras pulled her keys out again and unlocked an apartment door.  Both slipped quickly inside and Seras locked the door behind them.  Integral began to familiarize herself with the flat immediately. 

She pulled a small pistol from her jacket and went from room to room, clearing each one, Seras watched dumbstruck and a bit amused.  After Integral was happy that the place wasn't surrounded she sat the Walther PPK on a coffee table then removed her outer jacket and threw it onto the couch, Seras mused a bit at the size and wear of the small pistol then started to flip on the main light.

"Are you mad?" Integral said in her full voice now waving her right hand.  Seras froze.  "At night in these quarters, as long as I'm here, we will use small lamps, candles, or nothing is that clear?" Integral stated.  Seras swallowed hard, this wasn't going to be a cakewalk.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry," she squeaked and sat in an armchair to the far side of the couch where Integral sat.  Sighing heavily Integral removed her glasses to rub the base of her nose.  This arrangement was going to grate her nerves raw.  She crossed her legs then turned to dig in the pocket of her jacket.

"I'm sorry Officer, this hasn't been my week.  Excuse my lack of patience," she said in weary tone and soon found her cigar case.  With a small flash of light she lit a thin cigar and looked around.  "Well?" she said.

Seras, intrigued by seeing her master's master in such a human state completely phased out for bit, hypnotized by her movements in the dark.  She shook her head and sat up straight.  "Well… what Sir?" she asked.

"Do you have any candles or a small lamp?  I can't see in the bloody dark you know," Integral barked, this girl was very daft, she longed for Walter then, she lacked nothing with his ever-observant presence. 

But seeing this girl breathing and well was very pleasing, she had spirit at least, and had helped her greatly after undead monster, Incognito, had tried to take many things from her, including her life.  Seras jumped up and disappeared into a far room, soon returning with a lamp and four candles.

Integral smiled slightly.  "I didn't mean an arsenal, one candle will do for now, you can light the others in the surrounding rooms if you like, but shut the blinds and keep them from the windows," Integral said in a softer tone, she shouldn't be taking her frustrations out on this girl, especially being a subordinate.

Seras busied herself with lighting candles in the kitchen and her bedroom then the bathroom, she felt as if an instructor from police training camp was over for a long visit, this made her shudder.  When she returned she found Integral standing and removing her boots.

"Would you like some tea sir?  I have some fresh Ceylon, but nothing spectacular, I come here sometimes and keep up the place a bit," she asked sheepishly, Integral began freeing herself from her restrictive clothing without an upward glance.

"Yes, that sounds good, do you have cream and the like?" she asked while removing her cravat in a very non-feminine way, Seras almost laughed at her.

"Yes sir, I don't have much by way of food but I think I have some shortbread, sometimes I prefer coffee and I dip them in for taste…" she was rambling, Integral was now standing at the Kitchen table, she had removed her neck wrap and now slipped off her gloves and laid them pristinely down.  Grasping the back of a chair she leaned onto it and hung her head.  Seras was at a loss yet again, she looked so trapped standing like this, Integral was like a noble fallen angel.  But one with a sharp tongue.

"Yes, yes girl, anything sounds fine," she sighed and seated herself placing her arms on the table using her hands to obscure her face slightly.  Seras put the kettle on then retrieved the ashtray housing Integral's cigar from the living room and set it in front of her.  Smiling slightly, Integral picked up her cigar.  "Thank you Officer, " She said flatly then inhaled from it deeply.  Seras, not very accustomed to the odour, found it assaulted her senses.  She held back a cough and went to retrieve the china.

"You can call me Seras if you like, since we will be sharing company for a while I take it," Seras chimed with her back turned, not wanting to see the expression on her commander's face.  She heard a faint laugh.

"Alright then Seras Victoria, I suppose you can call me Sir Integra, using the name 'Hellsing' in the open may not be wise," Integra replied.  Seras was surprised, she only heard 'Integra' used on few occasions, and usually by the soldiers pretending they were on first name basis.  She returned to table and set out the china with a small plate of shortbread, Integra was loosening the topmost button of her white dress shirt and looking deep in thought.

Seras served the tea and sat back with her own cup.  The tea was not filling, she knew the only thing could satisfy her was going to be impossible to find in these new conditions, suddenly this worried her.  Integra removed her glasses completely and sat them on the table then commenced to sip her tea.  The bleak light was killing her eyes and she found removing her glasses helped a great deal.

"I suppose you are wondering why all this?" Integra asked between sips.  Seras nodded solemnly.  Integra placed her cup back in the saucer.

"The Round Table wishes to depose me as head of the organization, strip me of my knighthood, and leave me like a beggar on the streets, I won't allow this.  This was intrigue from the beginning but I have yet to use my wild card in this game of cat and mouse," she spat, Seras could hear rage in her words and it lit her own spirit aflame.  Integra was noble, the most noble among those crusty old men, this was pure and simple jealousy.

"What shall we do…?" Seras whispered mostly to herself, Integra shot her icy stare into her eyes.

"You, girl, will act as my bodyguard until the final stages of my order have been completed.  This should only take a few hours at most.  These pawns who would be knights are getting their fill of 'divine retribution' as we speak," Integra huffed in a ragged voice.  "I didn't want to resort to this, my noble forefathers endured more, and resorted to this manner of persuasion on occasion," She continued with a half-smile. "I can assure you, your master is most pleased."

Seras almost dropped her cup and choked slightly on her tea.  She had sent Alucard?  This situation was becoming extremely hairy.  Integra looked amused and sat back resting her right arm on the back of her chair.  Seras had only seen her in this manner of dress one time before, when the bubancy had almost taken her life; looking closer she could see the faint scars of her self-inflicted wound jagged across her throat.  This made Seras twitch and look at the shaded window, taking her mind off the human sitting across from her.

It seemed Integra could read Seras's behaviour and reached for her glasses.  After putting the lenses back into place she studied the young vampire.  She showed much self-control; Walter warned Integra about the blood predicament in their last, hurried meeting, it had gotten to the point where soldiers were asked to donate.

"I know your situation Seras, can I trust you to control your nature long enough for this order to be finished?" she asked, the young vampire straightened and looked into her eyes.  Integra was almost fearful of the intensity.

"Yes sir, you can count on me, I'll do whatever is necessary," was her reply, this subservience relieved Integra greatly, her control over Alucard did not, however, extend to his fledglings.  He had chosen a very worthy companion indeed.  She then noticed Seras was still wearing her coat.

"Are you cold?" she asked a bit mockingly.  Seras looked at her as if she were going insane then realized suddenly what Integra was referring to.

"Oh, yes, well I guess I got a bit sidetracked…" Seras laughed sheepishly and stood to remove the thick garment.  That night she dressed in her darkest clothes, a black tight shirt and a pair of OD green combat slacks issued to her from the organization, her next thought was removing her heavy boots.

"How can you stand wearing such tight clothing?" Integra asked as she watched the girl amused.  Seras smiled widely and looked at her while unlacing her right boot, her fangs peeked out and the overall impression was of a playful animal.

"How can you stand wearing a three piece suit?" she replied, Integra smirked deeply.

"It's two piece actually, and I find layers more comfortable than none Officer," Integra bit back.  This was reminiscent of a good old Alucard baiting session, quite amusing.  Seras, instead of a witty comeback, laughed girlishly.

"Opinions are like assholes I guess," She chuckled. Integra was surprised by her language, but found it comfortable.  At least they were on a level of sorts.

"Well, enough of this prattle.  I'll need you to wash my clothing, so I'll also require something to sleep in… something more covering than not I'd prefer," Integra said with a bit of distaste in her voice.  Seras hopped up and walked into her bedroom.  Integra could hear rustling then a pause.

"Um, Sir, do you need any… underwear?" Seras asked.  Integra's eyes widened a bit.

"No thank you, I'll survive until my own clothing is finished," Integra replied sharply.  Seras peeked her head out of the door with a feral grin.

"That's good because I don't wear any," She piped and fell into a fit of giggling.  Integra was none too amused.  Seras looked up after a bit.  "I'm sorry, little joke, thought it might lighten the mood… well at least my mood," she mumbled and placed a set of purple cotton winter pajamas on the couch.  Integra studied her for a moment.

"Now that you've finished, let me remind you this isn't a frolic or a teenage sleepover, this is, for the most part, a life or death situation," Integra growled.  Seras hid a smile.

"Yes, I'm sorry Sir, forgive me.  I get a little restless this time of night," Seras replied.  Integra stared at her a moment longer from the kitchen table then, crushing out her cigar, she walked to the couch and retrieved the clothing.

"Well, I guess that can't be helped, I'll return shortly, I take it you have fresh towels and bathing supplies, I found my captors where reluctant to let me refresh myself often for fear of escape," Integra asked, Seras nodded.  Integra turned on her heels and disappeared into the bathroom.

Seras let out a huge sigh and fell back on the couch.  Maybe this wouldn't be as bad she first thought; her master's master was interesting and a bit charming behind the brick wall façade.  Still, she was going to be a pain in the ass.  She rebuked herself inwardly, this was her commander, it didn't matter if she was a bit overbearing, strong characters were like that.  Seras knew Integral probably had the strongest character she had ever seen, besides her master that is.

'_Well, we'll see how much Miss cold fish likes not wearing underwear, since she loves her precious layers,_' she laughed at the thought.  She could have her fun at Sir Integra's expense, as long as she kept it to herself.  She had known from Integra's first biting remarks at her, "Don't eat my soldiers", that winning her approval was going to be a task and notoriously Sir Hellsing was a bit harsh and sharp-tongued.

Seras stood and walked to her bedroom.  Reaching into a drawer she pulled out a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top.  If she were going to be trapped, she might as well be comfortable.  After dressing she went back to the kitchen to clear the table.  A quick glance at the wall clock told her it was already three in the morning. 

Still a few long hours to go before she would be able to rest herself, the thought of sitting dark hours alone at night wasn't appealing. 

.

.

.

A/N:  Yes, much more action in store for the unknowing girls.  I have a quick question for anyone who cares.  Is Seras a Sergeant or just called "Officer", I was under the impression she was a Sgt but my husband begs to differ.  Oh well, any feedback is appreciated!

Thanks for reading…

flowers}


	3. Divine Retribution Chap 3

A/N:  Finally!  Reviews!  UpirNoir, I feel almost embarrassed that you have read my fic.  You transcend me and I thank you very much.  I thank you one and all for taking a look at my brain-child here.  This chapter is leading to integral point (I love using that word) so bear with me, I'm finishing another fic right now, updates will be frequent, but not everyday.

Disclaimer:  I do not own 'Hellsing' nor do I profit from this.

.

.

.

Seras walked to the couch and picked up Integra's jacket.  She wouldn't be putting it in the wash.  The material wasn't Seras's usual everyday wash and wear style.  She glanced at the bathroom door and listened for a moment, the shower was still running. 

With a big grin she slipped it on.  Boy, if the guys could see her now, she made a quick note to not breathe a word of her childishness; it was no telling how Integra would react.  She walked to the hall mirror and looked at herself. 

Thankfully the old mirror/vampire myth was false.  She worried about it on the first night of her undead life and her fears were quickly put to rest.  She turned a couple of times, giggling at her image and tried to button the jacket.  Integra was wider in the shoulders but the bust was a little too tight. 

"These humongous things…" she huffed trying to force the first button.  Little to Integra's knowledge, everything looked tight on Seras at times because of her breasts.  The shower shut off and she quickly leapt to the couch and placed the coat on the back of it. 

She laughed at herself, hopefully her playful nature wouldn't come out in front of Integra.  Maybe it wasn't the best idea to let her hair down around her commander at all.  After a few moments the bathroom door swung open and Integra stepped out with her hair in a towel.  Seras jumped up and pointed to the small vanity.

"I have a hairdryer," Seras said.  Integra regarded her per usual, acting as if she were ignoring her. 

"I don't want to tell the world we're here, do you?" Integra answered while walking over the couch and sitting down.  Seras smiled, even at the sharp remark, Integra looked very out of place in purple pajamas. 

Integra lit another cigar and Seras took the cue to bring her the ashtray.  She bent down and placed it on the coffee table Integra watched her condescendingly.  "Why do you insist on wearing the least amount of clothing possible?" she said in bored tone while pulling from her cigar.

"Not this topic again…  I guess I just feel comfortable, besides, I'm in my own home, I like to feel cosy."  Seras answered and sat adjacent to Integra.  Being startled by the close proximity Integra sat up and leaned to the far side.  Seras instinctively moved further to the other side.  '_Boy, she has some issues,_' Seras thought to herself.

"But if you prefer I can…"

"That won't be necessary, by all means, feel comfortable in your 'home'," Integra interrupted then nodded toward the bathroom.  "I put my clothing in the hamper, wash them on delicate with cold water and be sure to sort," she continued in a firm detached tone.  Seras nodded and stood to walk into the bathroom.  "I'll just assume that I'm sleeping there tonight," Integra finished and motioned toward the bedroom.  Seras turned and smiled.

"Yes, I won't be sleeping until dawn so I guess I'll keep watch," Seras said then busied herself with gathering the clothes in the hamper and heading for the small washroom beyond the kitchen.  Integra was already in the bedroom, pulling back the sheets.

Seras smirked to herself.  '_Bodyguard and laundry lady, what else is in this job description?_' She thought as she tossed the items into the wash.  "Ha, I guess when it comes to boxers or briefs Integra is briefs all the way," She chuckled quietly to herself as she tossed the white underwear in.  She paused to look at the bra.  Funny, she could almost imagine Integra not wearing one. 

She suddenly wished her own breasts were a more concealable size.  Life was a bit hard when soldiers talked at your chest more than your face.  She smiled at the intimate contact she was having with her commander's more personal side of life and tossed the bra in to commence the wash.

When she walked back to the living she could see the faint outline of Integra in her bedroom, seated on the bed brushing her hair.  The way she brushed her hair in deliberate strokes reflected on how she treated everything from what Seras could see of her daily interaction. 

She suddenly felt sorry for her.  Integra's childhood couldn't have been that happy.  Maybe she had never had a social life or a friend for that matter as a child.  Seras found it hard to imagine not having her friends, school, and sleepovers as a child.  Treating everything as duty or responsibility couldn't possibly be enjoyable or healthy.  She crept up to the door and knocked softly on the frame.  Integra's head snapped in her direction in a coy manner.

"Yes?" she spat and put the brush in her lap.  She detested using someone's personal items on herself but this could barely be helped.  She hadn't brushed her teeth, but not brushing her hair was out of the question.  Seras suddenly bounded into the room and bent to smile at her, this behaviour was very unexpected and Integra found herself leaning back on her arms to escape the close proximity. 

"Could I brush your hair for you?  It might help you relax," Seras said in bubbly voice.  Integra looked like she'd seen a corpse, and she had, an insane undead one.

"Have you lost what sanity you had?  Do I have to remind you every five minutes this is not a holiday?  And did I give you permission to come in?" She huffed in deep tone.  Seras looked crestfallen and stepped back.

"I'm sorry Sir, I just want… to make you feel at ease, I guess it's not working," she said in a small voice absently scratching her head.  Integra almost felt regret.

"Apology accepted, you will make me feel at ease by acting your age, not to mention treating me with the respect due to your commander," Integra replied.  Seras balanced on one foot nervously.

"I didn't mean any disrespect Sir, I just wanted to be friendly," she continued and looked out to the living room, where she would soon be making her escape to.  The whole idea was stupid but seeing someone so estranged from the normal world (even more than she) made her act on emotion rather than sense. 

"Friendly?  You have lost your mind!  You are a subordinate Seras, act like one," Integra growled barely finding the words to say.  Seras nodded and walked out quickly   Integra could see her fall back on the couch with a huge sigh.

This was a strange situation indeed.  Apart from a couple of servants and Walter, Integra hadn't even considered having a friend her whole life.  And certainly no one had done anything towards her out of being 'friendly'; at least in that ridiculous way Seras had exhibited.  Maybe somewhere in Seras's strange mind she thought of this as duty.  Integra frowned at the thought; no she must have an ulterior motive.

Having friends would prove to be a hidden weakness, her father had taught her this with the 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer' lesson.  He never kept her from having contact with anyone, but for fear of disapproval she didn't chance it, and after her father's death, she believed his words for the truth.  And through the years, she found that many people feigned affection for their own gain.

To have someone close was to have weakness.  Hell, even people she didn't know from the next stranger off the street she felt responsible for, thinking back on all the soldiers lost to the Valentine brother's raid and attack on the tower.  They were her responsibility however, and somehow, she regretted the fact she hadn't known each one personally. 

Alucard was a different situation completely, yes he was a noble servant, even for an undead, but she would never fully trust him.  She would trust him with her organization and ever her life, but it there was something always under the surface with him, an ulterior motive.  She could never trust anyone completely.

And now, sitting in this fledgling girl's house, on her bed, she couldn't make heads nor tails of Seras.  She seemed to be open as a book, and her actions appeared heartfelt for the most part. 

The pity on her face had angered Integra when she had stated she was only trying to be friendly.  It was also intriguing nonetheless; she had never been pitied much in her life.  Pity wasn't an undead characteristic.  She almost laughed.  The eternal vampire with the human spirit, this thought suddenly turned to pity for Seras.

Seeing that the couch was left to her, Seras stretched her legs across.  She was feeling tired and weak, but sleep wouldn't come until hours had passed.  Lack of blood was going to weaken her substantially if this order wasn't finished within the next day.  She could hold out, there was no choice.  She'd gone longer before, but gradual deprivation was wearing heavily on her control.

"Seras," Integra called from the bedroom.  What could it be now?  She pushed herself off the couch in a tired motion and plodded in her sock feet to the door.

"Yes Sir?"

"Please bring my weapon to me," Integra ordered, Seras turned and picked the pistol up from the small table and entered the bedroom.  Integra was already in bed, sitting up with her hands in her lap.  Her glasses were lying on the nightstand.  Seras noticed how very big and brilliant her commander's eyes were when lacking the lenses.  She handed the weapon to Integra and turned to leave. 

"Seras, be sure to have your own weapon at the ready… and don't dry my dress clothes, put them on hanger fresh from the wash to keep from wrinkling," Integra snapped at her retreating form.  Seras turned and nodded then left the room.

Back in the living room she reflected on the nights' events.  This had to be the strangest predicament this job had placed her in yet.  Playing personal servant for an aristocratic lady in knight's clothing.  "Speaking of clothing…" she said to herself as she left to check the wash.  It was done.

Hanging the shirt and pants she threw the socks and underwear into the dryer.  She decided she would request overtime pay for this one and chuckled to herself.  She walked back to living room and could hear the faint sounds of Integra's snore.  It was a deceivingly ladylike snore for one so brash and androgynous. 

What an enigma, she mused for a while about what would lead a woman to dress and act as if she were a man.  It must be the responsibility of heading an organization that, for all extensive purposes, was expected to be lead by a man. 

Being the heir to such a noble and weighty position probably demanded she act the way she does.  Not to mention the fact she belonged to the royal order of the Knights.  Yet it seemed she not only dressed but also acted the part.  She wondered if Integra ever longed for a freer life, to be, simply, a woman.  Maybe as the hours passed, some of the 'real' Integra would come out.

"Yeah, don't hold your breath Seras, you're not getting off that easy," She said to herself with a mocking grin.  What?  Did she expect to bring Integra here and find the long lost friend she always knew she would be?  She laughed out loud this time.  Lack of female comrades had apparently gone to her brain.  Maybe she should take a page out of Integra's book on how to act.

Seras stood and walked over to the chair in the kitchen where her coat hung and removed her weapon.  Now that her missions were usually on the 'covert' side of things, Walter had a custom handgun constructed for her.  It was a .41 magnum, patterned after the Coonan make but most apparently a Hellsing manufactured piece.  Along the blued finish curled it's beautiful scripted name, 'Harbinger'. 

Yes, it was fitting for such a massive handgun.  Not quiet as massive as her master's but it weighed out at a good seven kilos.  Yet it was light as a feather for her and the rounds were just as deadly, black talon tipped and housing a lethal dose of quick silver.  She was very proud.

She had always found guns fascinating and beautiful in their own right.  She laid it down on the coffee table and sat, beginning to plan ahead for the situation.  She would need to get something for Integra to eat.  Leaving her sleeping for a quick walk to the corner shop wasn't an option though.  When Integra woke, they could discuss this.  Besides, she hadn't a clue what the reclusive woman even liked. 

The dryer buzzer sounded and she shot up in an instant, weapon in hand.  Blowing a huge sigh through her bangs, she returned the gun to its resting place and headed for the laundry room.  She could hear a rustle and the click of a handgun's slide.  She turned with inhuman speed and grabbed the perpetrator.

"Let go of me you crazed animal!" Seras hear a muffled voice gasp.  She quickly released Integra and stepped back. 

"Oh my goodness, what are you doing out of bed!" Seras said in an exasperated voice. 

"There was some blasted noise and I couldn't find you anywhere." Integra spat and turned to seat herself in the armchair, adjusting her clothes along the way, Seras had busted a few buttons in her tight grasp.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot to turn the buzzer off on the dryer," Seras huffed, hoping she hadn't hurt her commander with the force she'd slammed into her with.  She grabbed the ashtray as Integra lit up another cigar and rushed to the couch.  Apart from a red mark that had been Seras's hand across her face, she seemed all there.

A wave of relief rushed over her.  Sometimes she didn't know her new strength. 

.

.

.

A/N:  Wheeeew…  Okay, not much action but the next chapter will make up for it, the following chapters from there will be very action based.  To address the underwear scene:  It was a joke!  Seras and Integra BOTH wear undies in my story at least, it was a lost attempt at humour on Seras's side.

Thank you!

flowers


	4. Divine Retribution Chap 4

A/N: I want to thank Thess for taking the time to review and give me some good pointers. I have to warn that 'character interludes' are what I'm all about, I'm sorry, the plot is moving forward I promise. I can't seem to help myself with mundane interactions and hapless dialogue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing nor do I profit.

.

.

.

Chapter Four

.

Seras blushed as she saw that the first three buttons of Integra's clothing had been removed. Thus revealing the slightest bit of cleavage not many people, including Seras, had ever had the privilege of seeing. Integra seemed to notice this and crossed her arms angrily.

"Well, at least you're not a complete idiot and restrained me, but I see you've left your weapon out for the world to see, AND grab," Integra snapped. She wished now that she would have packed her own clothing but it couldn't be helped, there wasn't time.

Seras, being a bit confused as to why she would feel embarrassed about another woman's anatomy, simply stared at the floor. Since becoming a vampire, she noticed that all humans looked quite attractive to her, simply for the fact that warm blood was beneath the skin, and the more skin exposed the more lustful.

Vampires were creatures driven by lust, be it bloodlust or something more physical. Feeding was an erotic act in and of itself for both parties, she had noticed, but never planned on engaging herself. She concluded that her vampiric nature coupled with the fact that she had never expected seeing Integra in this state brought the embarrassment on. At that moment something shifted outside the door and a slight tingle touched her mind.

"Sir, my master is here," Seras whispered staring at the wall next to the front door. Integra followed her eyes to the same spot.

"Hmm, Miss Hellsing, I guess hiding myself from you won't be as easy with your little watchdog around," came a deep voice from the shadow. His telepathic drone began to tickle the edges of Seras's mind as Alucard spoke with her commander.

"Enough Alucard, report," Integra said in a bored tone, crossing her arms tighter. She definitely didn't want her crafty servant to see her in such a state of undress and mussed up in the presence of another person, even though she was more than sure he had seen her in every state of undress possible, sneaky prick. He slipped easily through the wall and sat gracefully in the armchair to far side of her, with that huge, ungainly feral grin spread across his face.

"I see you've made yourself comfortable, leave it to Seras to help you let your hair down, so to say," he taunted, her face was again the signature brick wall and she uncrossed her arms to lean forward, forgetting herself for a moment in anger.

"Yes, well, are you going to continue this useless play on words or report to your master as commanded?" she whispered, rage tickling the surface of her face. This entire situation had brought her to the last straw. If shooting him would make a difference and not wake the neighbourhood, she would have already put her weapon to use, she worked hard to not show any emotion, he enjoyed that. '_Why, of all times, play this stupid game now?_' she thought to herself. He laughed deeply.

"How could I refuse a request from such a lovely lady showing _so_ much of herself to me?" He asked, her eyes narrowed but she sat stock still, not backing down. He leaned forward and smirked. "The order cannot be completed, many of the pawns set to sail the moment they learned of your escape, master," he replied.

Integra closed her eyes and sat back then let out a heavy sigh. This news was not the best. However, something could be arranged, many times in the past her noble forefathers had to make such arrangements to keep the organization stable and ensure the family's safety. She opened her eyes and turned back to Alucard, who was now staring at her disconcertingly, she deposited her cigar and crossed her arms again.

Alucard then pulled a cell phone from his overcoat then slid it across the coffee table at her; she reached out instantly and caught it. Her action flawless, she was accustomed to his reading her mind.

"Walter will contact you. He is arranging a 'bargain' of sorts as we speak," Alucard said then looked to Seras, who had been sitting quietly the whole time with a hand drawn up at her chest. He hadn't spoken a word to her, but Integra knew something was going on between them by the look on Seras's face, apparently the games he played didn't end at Integra. He reached out slowly and picked up Sera's weapon, then stood and handed it to her, stretching in an inhuman fashion, then turned to Integra once more.

"I'm sorry to leave such beautiful company so soon, I have pressing matters at the moment and I'm sure you both will understand," he cooed with his signature grin, and then tipped his glasses down his nose a bit to look into Integra's eyes. She nodded and kept his gaze.

"Yes, please do what you can Alucard and report back to me at least once a day, though I'm sure you'll frequent my haunts more than I know," she replied, smiling slightly, he nodded in return and slipped back through the wall. Both women let out a sigh then looked to each other. Integra broke the silence.

"I'm sure his taunts were about drawing blood weren't they? I cannot keep you from leaving to feed, nor would I. I trust you will be responsible," she said flatly and placed the cell phone back onto the table. Seras almost looked hurt.

"Sir, I can't do that, I can't _kill_ someone," she whispered. Integra let out a heavy sigh, as if she were preparing to address an obstinate child.

"Seras, come to terms with what you are. You must feed to remain strong. I need you strong and not weak with bloodlust, always fearing you may take it out on me. I don't need the added stress and neither do you. We won't be returning to the estate in the near future and you have to look at this with reason," Integra said in the calmest voice she could conjure.

"If I have to, I will command you to feed," she finished with an icy stare into Seras's eyes. Seras shivered and turned her head. Certainly this fledgling wouldn't defy her? Integra wished at that moment she had told Alucard to deal with the girl. Damn the way he put her off guard at times.

"I'm sorry Sir, but I can't…" Seras said with a wavering voice. She had tried on occasion, with an odd drunk here or there, but couldn't follow through. She knew that not taking the life would mean the bitten individual would become a ghoul, and killing was against everything in her nature, even with the added nature of the undead. Both prospects where unacceptable.

Integra studied her for a bit then stood and walked to the bedroom. Without a word red tinged tears slid down Seras's cheeks. She shouldn't be crying, she needed to save every drop of moisture in her but she found she couldn't control it. Alucard had assaulted her thoughts with so many scenarios and questions the whole time he had spoken with her commander, yet she didn't answer him even in her mind.

'My, doesn't she look delicious tonight…'

_'I'm assuming you two have had fun from the looks of her_...'

'_You look famished, if you don't feed soon, who knows what might happen_...'

'_You should feed, police girl, then you can be severed from my dark intentions forever_…'

It seemed he would never stop. Then at the last second he handed her the weapon and told her to protect the master well. Even through his manipulation he remained true to Integra. She smiled to herself and wiped the tears away. Maybe sometime she would turn that on him, turnabout is fair play after all.

Seras strained to listen and picked up on Integra's sleeping breaths. At least she could sleep quickly and wake instantly. She made her way back to the laundry room and folded what was in the dryer then checked the hanging items for dampness. She turned a small wall heater on so the clothing would be dry by morning.

With a sigh she stretched back out on the couch and flipped the small TV on with a remote, leaving the volume low so not to bother Integra. As dawn peeked through the blinds she put her weapon on her chest and covered her head with a large pillow. A deep, vampiric sleep soon took her even through the noise and dancing light of the television.

.

Integra woke to a ray of light peeking through the blinds. She quickly sat up and grabbed for her glasses. Damn, they must have slipped from the nightstand. As she fumbled around the small table she began to wonder if she had fell asleep in them, as she sometimes did, wary of what might be just out of her poor sight when she awoke.

Her vision was getting worse as the years passed, and now she couldn't make her hand out in front of her face, just a flesh tone blur. Damn it all. She felt around the bedding for a bit then sighed as her search turned up nothing. Bracing herself on the bed she slipped out and tried to adjust to the blurred surroundings.

She reached for the dark spot on the nightstand and found her pistol. Now where was that vampire sleeping, it must be at least nine o'clock if not later therefore the girl had to be resting somewhere. Keeping one hand to the wall she made her way silently out into the living room. She tried hard to focus on the couch.

Yes, there she was, an oblong discoloured blur. She didn't clear the room as she normally would, knowing that it would be fruitless anyway and walked toward the brown of the couch housing the oblong blur she hoped would be Seras. Gripping her pistol tightly she grabbed the back of an armchair and leaned toward the sleeping figure, she could slightly make out a pillow-like shape covering what she hoped to be the girl's head.

"Sergeant, wake up, I need your assistance," she barked in an authoritarian voice. No answer. She almost found herself worried for a moment about the lack of movement then realized the girl was already dead and held back a laugh. She reached down to shake Seras firmly and her hand caught something not so firm. "Jesus in heaven, this is ridiculous,…" she breathed as she slid her hand up to what she hoped was a shoulder and shook firmly.

Seras's eyes shot open at the moment she felt a hand at her breast. '_My God, someone took my gun…_' was her first thought. Then she heard a very familiar voice saying something quite alarming. What was Integra doing? Goose flesh began to pepper across her body. If her heart beat, it would have sped up.

The hand slid firmly up to her shoulder and shook her out of the stupor Integra's strange behaviour had put her in. She instinctively grabbed Integra's wrist. Seras could hear her commanders surprised gasp and sensed a lingering fear all around her, something must be wrong.

"Get up idiot, and stop playing games," Integra hissed as she jerked her hand away. Seras sat up instantly and observed her commander. She was a bit dishevelled and lacking her glasses. Her hair looked like it had been slept on wet. The overall effect made her question if this was even her commander, who usually never had a hair out of place or wore anything remotely colourful, and was never usually seen without her glasses.

"Is something wrong?" Seras said breathlessly fumbling with her weapon that had worked it's way into her lap during the night, this was the strangest wake-up call she'd ever encountered, even over her master materializing from the ceiling above. Everything seemed strange and out of place, as if she'd stepped through the looking glass.

"Yes, something is very wrong, I can't find my glasses. Go get them," Integra ordered in a gruff tone. Seras let herself smile, knowing she probably couldn't see. However she was wrong.

"Do you find my weakness amusing?" Integra said in a low voice characteristic of her impending rage. Seras wiped the grin off immediately and shook her head.

"No… no Sir, I'm just relieved it isn't something worse I guess," Seras replied sheepishly. This seemed to appease her commander and her anger lessened.

"Well, when you've finished being relieved, kindly go and retrieve my glasses," Integra snapped. Seras swallowed hard, placing her weapon on the coffee table and walked into the bedroom, the clock on the nightstand told her it was nearly ten. She was still very weary; moving about in the day was becoming increasingly hard for her. There lying just beneath the bed on the floor were the glasses. Seras snatched them up, taking care not to smudge the lenses with her hand and made her weary way back to the living room.

"Here you are Sir, I'm sorry, but I think I'll take the bedroom now if you don't mind," she yawned as she handed the glasses to Integra who quickly grabbed them and placed them on her face. She looked at Seras for a bit and nodded. The weary vampire started to walk towards the empty bed then turned back. "I sleep under the bed by the way, I thought I'd let you know before you came looking for me," Seras stated in the same sleepy voice. Integra was busying herself with finding and lighting a cigar.

"Yes, yes, I won't have need of you unless we're attacked. I'm sure that won't be happening with Alucard in the area, you're dismissed," Integra replied with a wave and sigh. Seras felt angry, being dismissed in her own home seemed wrong but she decided to hold back a comment and set herself up for much needed rest.

She pulled back the bed sham and crawled into her makeshift coffin. On her days off she'd slept here before and had created this little vampiric haven. Resting her head on the pillow she began to drift.

And drift she did…

From dream to dream, the next one more blood-soaked then the last. With the sweet taste of virgin blood on her lips she flew through a perfect night. Draining human after human, all the while screaming in her mind _no_. No, she would never let her lustful side take over. The side that had massacred a hundred ghouls at the manor, the side that threatened to take her day after day without blood to fill her need…

Then her dreams turned to Alucard, naked and passionate. Feeding from him as he was feeding from her. Making love to her body and feeding from her spirit. This was bittersweet, her master was using and manipulating her, but somehow she didn't care.

In her virgin dreams her mind played out the feeling of lustful sex, as she would imagine it. Then her master was laughing, laughing at her, lying on a cold stone floor. A dark figure appeared over her. A hand came to rest on her breast and it was…

Integra, with a foreboding smile on her face.

"You will feed, I will command you if I must," she demanded as the hellish demon form of Alucard loomed, ever laughing, a thousand red eyes laughing at her.

"_You could be severed from my dark intentions forever_…"

Her master's words began to echo through her mind. She was shaking. Her eyes shot open. As if still gripped by her dream a dark form was looming over her in the shadow, almost nose-to-nose she could feel warm breath.

"Wake up girl!"

.

.

.

A/N: After subjecting myself to review sites, I'm almost afraid to post this fic. The 'Hellsing' crowd is the toughest crowd to please I have seen thus far and I hope I can do justice to the characters. Not solely for the reviewers, but for myself. I have chapters waiting on proofreading but I will meticulously nit-pick every sentence. I tend to enjoy a review based on my plot and not my bad grammar, I (hopefully) will remedy that on my end, I'm trying guys! Really I am!

Another note: This is going to be a naughty fic. Yes, I'm so attracted to the kindly Sir I can't see straight (no pun intended) but I will do my damnedest to keep the players IC and not tasteless. I would rather remove my own eyes with a spoon than be referred to as a 'fangrrl'.


	5. Divine Retribution Chap 5

A/N:  After this no updates in sight for a couple days.  I'm working vigorously to finish my first fic then the story will take off (I'm hoping).  Feel free to flame my eyes out.

Disclaimer:  I do not own Hellsing, nor do I profit.

.

.

.

Chapter Five

.

"For the thousandth time wake up girl!  You've been making ridiculous noises for an hour now, and it's nearly eight o'clock." Integra barked while withdrawing her head from the underside of the bed.  Seras jumped so high she bashed her head on the bed frame.

"Jeeze…" she snapped and rubbed her head.  An awful dream accompanied with an awful waking.  Already the night wasn't turning out for the better.  She crawled out and stood to meet her commander's eyes. 

Integra was dressed in her normal attire, dark almost black dress suit with her signature blue cravat.  She seemed very aloof, more so than usual.  Seras instantly felt embarrassed about her own state of dress.  Somehow it wasn't as bad when Integra was dressed down as well.

"Get dressed, I have a few errands for you." Integra stated then walked out to the living area.  Seras stumbled over to the closet.  Such a fitful dream seemed to leave her more tired than refreshed after sleep.  She soon dressed herself in a pair of form fitting black jeans and an equally fitting cotton blue top. 

Her old clothes felt wonderful and brought back fond memories of pub hopping with her former police unit.  She smiled and headed for the bathroom to brush her hair.  Being a vampire, she found showering wasn't usually necessary, but it felt nice nonetheless.  Tonight she would forego the shower to attend to her master's master.  There must be some news.

.

The electric-blue of an all-night buffet sign blinked on and off above him setting ominous shadows around the empty alley he crouched in.  A wicked grin stretched across his face.  Even after all his years of manipulation and coaxing, the unexpected set wheels into motion with impeccable timing, he couldn't have planned it better himself.  It seemed fate was smiling the same feral grin right back at him.

To be free...

Strange that a monster such as himself still had the ability to dream.  The dusty, dark corridors twisting through his mind felt suddenly aflame with this chance.  This one chance to become his own master again, to breathe the free air of the night and roam as he pleased. 

He laughed mockingly to himself. 

At least his current 'predicament' gave him something to look forward to over the long expanse of endless life.  Something tugged at him, and pulled his mind back from the flame of longing to darkness.  Did he truly want release or was the dream enough?  That damned man, so many years ago, he had felt such hatred he could have filled the oceans with the blood of his revenge.  Yet somehow there was forged an understanding, an agreement met silently between master and monster, out of mutual respect. 

Just as true nobility burned through his own veins, the nobility of Hellsing was something altogether different.  Sacred nobility, a curse of strength and spirit matched against the most damned and abominable of this wretched earth.  An unstoppable force of truth and light.  Damn that man, and damn every heir to this sacred task, right down to the last. 

As the last was becoming more of a problem in his mind as time passed. 

When he looked into the intense azure, he could see the clear reflection of Abraham, the weak, pathetic human that had completely bested him in spirit and mind.  In her he found another longing, such a longing that was almost jealousy, mixed with a heavy dose of outright animal lust, as was in his nature, and respect.  The mutual respect this bond was laid solid upon.

He also felt a regret.  A small tingle that when entertained, turned quickly into a sharp spike that penetrated his mind.  Through the years, as the character and spirit of Hellsing seemed to waver he had formed a plan.  A plan he was sure would rock the foundations and send the noble family crashing down.  Yet somehow, emotion has worked its way into an ageless monster's mind, the folly of dreams.

The God he had renounced threw a wild card to freeze him in his tracks, a twenty-year sabbatical accompanied with… Integral, another weak and pathetic creature to best him once more, and without fully knowing it. 

The disgrace and pain he had put her family through was but a shadow of what Abraham had exacted on him, years before he had defected… to her.  Somehow this information was kept from her.  At least that had never blackened her noble mind, yet.  On his darkest nights he imagined drinking every last drop of her sweet blood and savouring the victory, on other nights, he was completely content to watch her as she sleep, trusting him with her life. 

Woe to him, the pathetic monster torn.  He laughed deeply and audibly.

She had the kind of pride that, at times, transcended reason, as if she thought herself invincible.  This was such a novelty to him that he let her continue to believe this ridiculous idea.  Even with his own seemingly insurmountable power, he had been bested.  The strong always falter. 

She had come to terms with her mortality as of late and this was also deeply entertaining, fascinating.  What a lustful and glorious test the baobhan-sidhe had put his master through.  Though he wished he could waste the useless abomination in a pile of dust again for laying filthy hands on the virtue of this infallible woman.  She had passed this test easily, accepting death before defilement.  The memory made his blood boil with many emotions, lust being foremost.

Sitting like a lame predator in this alley was becoming boring and allowing his mind to wander, he couldn't risk going any closer to the building, Seras would sense him instantly.  Seras was also a rising problem.  Though the interruption of his plan seemed to work for his purpose in the long run.  She was, at first, introduced as a pawn but he found his thoughts lingering on her at times.  Looking to the sky he sighed.

He longed for his master to give him the word, release the control restriction and leave him to his happy hunting.  But she knew the implications of letting him run free across Europe.  She would rather wait for negotiations. 

Why do humans give consideration for pathetic low-life scum?  Why would letting him off the leash for a bit give her any grief?  He chuckled again and stood.  Maybe soon he would be roaming the earth freely, without worry about human 'reputation'.  He suddenly heard a call.  It was his master.  In an instant he was at the front entrance and slipping easily through the stone wall.

.

Seras busied herself with making tea.  Integra had received a phone call and was in the bedroom, with the door closed.  Crazy enough Seras could still hear every word she spoke and every word Walter relayed to her over the phone.  At times, her newfound powers shocked her, both blessing and curse but leaning mostly to the latter.  Today though, she enjoyed her heightened senses.  Integra must know she could hear everything, yet she still spoke poorly of Seras to Walter when he had asked how the living arrangements were.

"Between being the butt-end of childish humour and the fact this girl won't feed… it's agitating at best," Integra growled.  Seras couldn't help but to smile.  It was alarming and somehow reaffirming to know Integra worried about her.  Even it was mostly for Integra's own safety. 

And again, the dark cloud of hunger shadowed her mind.  How much longer could she starve this monster inside?  She shook her head and set the table.  Tonight, she would have to get some groceries for Integra; Seras noticed the empty shortbread package in the trash.  She must be starving as well.  Seras heard the smart snap of the flip phone closing and turned to see Integra emerge from the bedroom.

"Things are not going well.  Negotiations have been refused." Integra said as she took a seat at the table, reaching for the cigars Seras had placed beside her teacup.  "We'll have to continue with 'drastic measures' I'm afraid," Integra said with a deep frown.  She really didn't want it to come to this, there was, however, no choice.

"Alucard!" Integra snapped loudly in a gruff voice. 

Seras almost jumped out of her skin.  Her commander had been speaking so quietly up to that point.  In an instant Seras felt a familiar tingle and looked to the shadow beyond the table in the living area.  Integra found this interesting, the fledgling could sense his arrival, perhaps that was why he hadn't been haunting her as of late in these new living arrangements.

"Master," Alucard's voice resonated through the still air.  Seras shivered a bit, she could hear the sheer anticipation in his voice.  He must know what the order will be already.  Strangely his mind hadn't entered her own.  He must be very excited.

"You will search for these missing 'pawns' and continue negotiation from there.  By any means necessary," Integra stated, looking into her cup of tea.  The trademark grin on his face stretched inhumanly to show his fangs completely.  His mood began to affect Seras, anticipation and delight were radiating from him.  She found her own lips pulling back into a snarl that exposed her fangs. 

The intensity almost sent her into a swoon, before she realized, she was grasping the table firm enough to splinter it slightly.  She snapped herself out of the bloodlust spell and found Integra's eyes on her.  She looked to the floor.  Integra studied her for a moment more then turned to Alucard.

"I am not releasing you completely.  You will assess each situation and its classification as per usual," Integra ordered then shot a glance toward Seras.  "Order your prodigy here to feed, I fear she won't take my command as easily as yours," she finished and took a sip of her tea.  Seras suddenly realized she was getting a bit out of hand.  Alucard only laughed deeply and let his glasses slide to entice Integra's eyes with his own.

"What's wrong, are you afraid the watchdog might bite the hand that feeds her," he whispered.  Integra's face took it's usually smirk of these baiting sessions and she leaned forward to rest her arms on her knees, this stance was becoming trademark and Seras knew what tone the conversation would soon follow.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of.  Do I have to command you or will you politely take the cue," Integra replied coolly.  Alucard moved forward in a flash and stared hard into Integra's eyes.

"There is a small problem you see, she isn't a monster in human form, she's a human in monster form, my reason falls on deaf ears," he said in an amused voice.  How he enjoyed seeing that cool and raging façade being erected at his perusal.  She kept his gaze until he finally turned to Seras.

"You will sustain yourself, police girl, we don't want any accidents at the expense of our commander."

'_No matter how much she begs for it,_' his voice pierced Seras's mind, what did he mean? 

Seras stared hard at the floor and answered her master through her mind.  '_I will not take an innocent life master, I can't_,' she cried out mentally, his laughter echoed in response.

'_Starve the beast within and see how quickly you kill.  Besides, there are ways to feed without killing_,' he bit back, she looked up at him in confusion but he was receding into the shadows chuckling aloud. 

"But I can't _'turn'_ anyone master," she breathed, Integra nearly choked on a sip of tea at this remark.  His laugh became maniacal.

"You will have to excuse me ladies, something pressing… and exciting calls," he cackled then slipped out of sight and mind.  Seras turned to look at Integra and found her staring hard into her eyes.  Instantly she looked to the floor again.

"Now with that bit of insanity out of the way, Sergeant Victoria, you will feed, that is an order from your commander and your 'master'," She said.  The prospect of having her blood drained by a hungering fledgling didn't sit well with her.  "But for now, I need you to run to a corner shop and pick some previsions up for me, and if a tobacconist is open a this time, kindly find my brand for me," she continued, damn, she wished she had a newspaper or something to keep her hands and mind busy.  Watching that blasted TV today was enough to drive her mad, even if it were mostly news reports.  She slipped a piece of paper across the table with a list of items.  Seras took it and stood, grabbing her jacket from the back of the chair.

"Alright then, I won't be long…" Seras squeaked, surprised by the sound of her own voice.  Her throat was so dry.  Slipping the note into her jacket pocket she found her boots and began lacing them while sitting at the couch. 

Integra watched her silently.  Soon enough she hopped up and strode out the door, locking it from the outside.  Integra noticed she didn't take her weapon, as it was sitting on the coffee table.  She shook her head; this girl could slip from a militia frame of mind to a teenage mentality in seconds, some how she almost wished she could do the same.

.

.

.

A/N:  My reviews have been very kind up to now and I thank you one and all.  Hopefully I can live up to the characters and I'm not completely off the mark.  I have the most trouble with Alucard, how the hell DO you write a five hundred year old bloodthirsty lunatic?  Hopefully I can tap into that lunatic in my soul and find out.

Thank you,

flowers


	6. Divine Retribution Chap 6

Chapter Six

-

-

-

Seras found herself at the corner shop before she knew it. In a half an hour it would be closing so she would have to hurry. Sadly, the burlier along the way was already closed for the day. Being a night creature had its disadvantages. She greeted the clerk, strangely not recognizing him. She'd been away far too long it seemed.

Gathering the items on the list she headed for the counter. She asked the clerk if the shop carried the brand of cigar Integra smoked, of course it didn't so she took the clerk's word for what would be the best substitute; he was staring at her strangely all the while.

"You have the most fascinating colour of eyes," the clerk said as he rung the items up. Damn it! She'd forgot her glasses. She laughed awkwardly.

"Well, I have a condition, I usually wear glasses, light agitates it," she said with a wave of her hand. The young man smiled widely at her; suddenly she realized he was quite attractive.

"I think it's beautiful though. My name is Don, do you live around here," he asked sheepishly, she knew where this was going.

"No, I'm visiting a friend right now," she answered, looking at the door longingly. He told her the total and she handed him the money. He paused while bagging the items in the small bag she'd brought in.

"You know, I'm done here in five minutes, why don't you let me walk you back to your friend's place?" he asked. She smiled and took the sack from him.

"No, that's okay, I have to hurry back, they're waiting for me," she said and walked briskly for the door. She smiled at him again as she exited the shop and he looked quite crestfallen. As she walked she found herself thinking she'd missed the perfect chance.

"No," she said out loud.

She couldn't, especially to someone who had been so sweet and forthcoming. As she rounded the corner to her building a slight shadow caught her eye, she turned instantly to stare hard at the roof of a building across the road. There was nothing, she was becoming very jumpy lately. She entered the front door and made her way upstairs to the apartment and her commander awaiting her.

"Well, that was quick, I take it the tobacconist wasn't open?" Integra questioned as she locked the door behind her and headed for the kitchen, where Integra still sat.

"No, it wasn't, I'm sorry, I got what the shop clerk said was the next best thing. Well, at least what they carried," Seras answered and started taking the items out and placing them in the respective areas of the kitchen, handing the newspaper, crossword book, and cigars directly to Integra. Integra frowned.

"What rubbish, well I suppose it's better than nothing," Integra huffed sarcastically while opening the pack of off-brand cigars. "Did you notice anything out of place?" she continued. Seras thought about the strange shadow but scoffed it off.

"No, there's a new guy working at the shop, but it's been so long since I've been in there," Seras answered. Integra hummed in answer and flipped the paper open. At least tonight something could occupy her besides this giggling girl and the idiot box. Seras handed her a pre-wrapped deli sandwich and smiled.

"Here you go, I'm sure your starved," she chimed. Integra took the sandwich and looked down her nose at Seras.

"Indeed," she answered and unwrapped it to begin eating. She enjoyed food like this, what they had been feeding her in captivity was pleasant, but nothing like these petty things picked out of a small shop. It was roast beef; at least Seras read the list. Seras watched her eat and read the paper, somehow this was almost sensual so she quickly busied herself with picking up odd items here and there to tidy up.

Integra was most pleased that she was cleanly; she had thought the girl would be quite the opposite. Integra finished then headed for the couch, reading would be a bit more comfortable there. Quaint as this apartment was, it was very homely, she felt comfortable for the first time in many weeks at that moment.

Seras pulled a small stereo from a cabinet and plugged it in. Integra was about to disagree but the music, even though popular, wasn't altogether horrendous so she allowed it. Seras was becoming edgy and this may help the foolish girl relax, which brought her mind to another point.

"Did you feed?" Integra said nonchalantly. Seras froze in her tracks then made her way to the armchair.

"Well, it's not like I can pick people off like flies you know, besides, I've never done this before and… I guess I'm waiting for the right time," Seras answered a bit annoyed. Her mind had been taken off that subject blessedly by the music and now it was out on the table again.

Seras picked up her weapon and began to dismantle it; this could usually occupy her for a good amount of time. Integra let out a small laugh; she'd dismantled and cleaned her own pistol at least three times that day, funny how they had something so obscure in common.

"That must be the new piece Walter had commissioned for you. May I?" Integra asked and put her paper down to extend her hand. Much can be told about a person from the cleanliness and state of their weapon. She'd left the massive handgun on the coffee table today without a second thought but now she was suddenly curious.

Seras shrugged and handed it to her grip first. Even with the slide and clip removed Integra almost dropped it from the sheer weight. "Impressive," she mumbled under her breath. She wished she could carry such a formidable piece herself but her pistol was significant in its own right.

The entire time Integra was perusing her weapon Seras found it extremely amusing. Integra handled a weapon with grace, almost caressing it. What strange people they must be, both her and Integra to find a common bond in something so unorthodox.

Integra reached out for the slide on the coffee table to put it back in place, she wanted to feel the weapon in its complete state, but soon found it required strength she didn't possess to assemble it. She looked at Seras over her glasses, mostly to obscure the vampire's reaction to her lack of ability, and then she smiled. Seras was doing her best not to laugh but with the look Integra gave her she found she couldn't control it.

"I'm sorry Sir, you know it's made specifically for someone with inhuman strength, here, let me," Seras breathed between her laughter and took the weapon from Integra to assemble it. After fitting the slide into place she handed it back to Integra who used both hands this time to retrieve it.

"I understand it's quite alright. Have you practiced much with this?" Integra asked in an amused voice while sighting it, of course, toward the floor supported with her knees. Seras found this endearing and cradled her chin in her palms to watch her commander.

"Yes, I find myself at the range almost every night. Gives me something to do I guess," Seras replied with a smile. Integra looked at her and gave another short laugh then handed the weapon back.

"We have something in common then. I used to fire off a few rounds every night until I found myself landed in a barred room," Integra said with a slight smirk. She could use some target practice as they spoke. Seras seemed to pick up on this.

"Well then, when everything is set right again maybe we can practice together," Seras said in a chipper voice with a heartfelt smile. She could only imagine how this whole situation affected her commander. Integra shot her a sharp look then seemed to relax a bit.

"You have a fascinating outlook on life for someone such as yourself," Integra sighed picking her paper back up and finishing off an after meal cigar. Seras frowned; nothing she said seemed to brighten this enigmatic woman's mood. Seras wasn't Alucard, Integra didn't have to answer everything with and insult.

Seras started to say something in her defence when Integra cut in. "That sounds interesting though, I may take you up on your offer. When things are 'set right' that is," Integra said in bored tone. Seras closed her mouth and smiled. Sir Integra was full of surprises.

Integra found she couldn't concentrate on her newspaper. Instead her mind was lingering on the earlier conversation. This girl was quite persistent. Offering to brush her hair, making play-dates at the firing range. Somehow, deep inside, Integra found herself enjoying the attention.

This must be how 'friendships' are arranged in the civilian world. Omitting the firing range of course. Integra chuckled to herself. Would she entertain this camaraderie? Or dismiss this proposal for the farce it probably was.

Yes, getting in cosy with the commander of your fleet could never hurt an aspiring soldier. Yet Seras was different, for one thing she was undead. That set her apart in strength and endurance alone. From what she'd seen of the fledgling's interaction with the troops she seemed to blend well, making a friend of nearly every recruit.

Maybe this was simply how she was, friendly and open. Integra somehow found this hard to swallow. She'd never met anyone so easy to make a friend, especially a vampire. It was in a vampire's nature to be secretive and alone, solitary. Integra lit another cigar and put her paper down to observe Seras.

After the brief yet telling conversation, Seras busied herself as usual with washing the used dishes and humming to the music playing. She could almost feel Integra's eyes on her yet she pretended not to notice. What was she thinking? Maybe she had been too forthcoming.

It didn't matter; she couldn't change her personality, even for her commander. Integra would either have to get used to it or be her own 'watchdog'. Seras knew even as she thought it that she could never leave Integra unprotected, but it was a bit much to try and change everything about herself to fit someone's fancy. Integra cleared her throat and Seras turned to look at her, she was watching her, bemused.

"Seras, how is it that you are so befriending when it goes against your nature?" Integra asked in a strange tone Seras had never heard from her before. Not condescending, not angry, not even sarcastic. She swallowed hard and thought for moment.

"I don't know, I've always been friendly I guess, better to make friends than enemies I always say," Seras replied with a nervous laugh, scratching her head absent-mindedly. Integra smirked and puffed her cigar.

"Vampires by nature are solitary creatures, I can't understand your behaviour," Integra stated, mostly to herself. Seras shrugged then walked to the armchair and sat down.

"Don't get me wrong, I like to be alone sometimes. I go on nighttime walks, or when I'm at the firing range late at night. Being alone all the time gets boring and lonesome," Seras said. Integra looked at her with an intense glare.

"Lonesome, how preposterous," she huffed, to imagine a vampire being lonely.

"Of course I get lonely, even animals do. I may not be human but I have feelings. Don't you ever feel lonely? I'm sure you do at times." Seras exclaimed defensively. From the look on Integra's face and how she was leaning forward Seras could tell this wasn't the best thing to say.

"I really don't think that's any of your business, vampire. I'm sure animals do get lonely but you're not even that, you're a monster putting on as if you were human," Integra hissed. Seras felt as if she could almost cry.

"Well, Sir, not very long ago I was human, and that's how I grew up. So I guess I was born thinking like a human. I had a life, with friends and a normal job. I think it's you who can't understand human thoughts or feelings after all," Seras spat back at an astonished Integra. Seras put her hands over her face and exhaled deeply. She wouldn't cry in front of Integra, she wouldn't give her the pleasure.

Integra sat back with wide eyes. She couldn't believe it. Somehow what she'd said hurt the girl's feelings. What a novelty, an emotional weeping vampire! If she hadn't been so surprised she would have been insulted by the words this girl growled at her. Instead she felt a stab of something akin to guilt.

"Sergeant Victoria you'll have to excuse my disbelief. I'm sure this change is affecting you in ways I can't understand. But you have to realize it's in my nature to be interested in your transition. You're situation is… different and intriguing," Integra stated in a firm but soft voice. Seras looked back up at her and smiled.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so defensive. Why do you find it so strange that I would be lonely, or have any other emotion for that matter?" Seras asked, wanting to change the subject. Integra suddenly had a gleam in her eye and sat up slightly.

"From my studies, I have concluded that vampires exhibit a variety of emotions, none of which seem to reflect on selflessness in any way. Being a creature of instinct and self-preservation, most emotions reflect on self-centred needs and desires. Such as fear for the self, anger and a type of sadness at loss. Pride from condescending views about mortal creatures on which they feed. Arousal of a carnal nature at the prospect of feeding, for this is how the creature procreates, and a type of happiness. Never regret, guilt, or love, at least how those emotions are defined for humans," Integra stated. Seras sat with her mouth agape.

"That isn't true at all," Seras, whispered, dumbstruck.

"So, now you see why I'm curious. I expected the transition to take a certain amount of time but it's been months for you, nearly a year and still you exhibit human emotion and traits. Quite fascinating actually," Integra finished, putting the cigar back to her lips. Seras turned to grin at her.

"So you find me fascinating," Seras tried to say in a sarcastic tone, but it came out husky. She was surprised at herself and covered her mouth. Integra smiled and smacked her hand down on her knee.

"You see. That is a normal vampiric reaction and yet you recoil like you've blasphemed. It's quite impossible to understand…" Integra huffed and pulled one leg up onto the couch. This was her thinking position Seras surmised. Somehow all of this was helping Seras understand herself better. All the reactions and things she couldn't explain.

"Well, I can agree with some of that, like, about feeding and such, but for the most part I'm still the same person, still the same old Seras," Seras replied in a singsong voice. This was self-affirming in a way, at least she'd kept those parts of her personality that was her, with a few 'additions' that Integra had explained. Integra's expression changed to an almost sinister stare and she leaned forward again.

"Let me outline a situation for you. Right now we're sitting here talking, being civil and interacting in a human way. Now, say for instance I sliced open my palm. What do you think the smell and sight of virgin blood would do to you?" Integra asked in low voice. Seras tensed instantly. Thought of it made her mind swirl, and the mention of virgin blood sent her into a swoon. She wouldn't dare would she? She found her breathing becoming laboured. Integra laughed deeply.

"I can see from your reaction at my merely mentioning of this your nature come to the surface, you don't have to answer that question," Integra stated victoriously. As she calmed herself down Seras began to feel anger well up inside her. She flashed her fangs in a Cheshire grin and leaned toward Integra who instinctively recoiled with a bit of fear on her face. Seras could almost taste the fear her new senses read to her and found it quite satisfying. She felt as if she couldn't control her own thoughts any longer.

"I see you want to poke fun at the lab rat, what do you think would happen if you became the test subject?" Seras droned in a low voice and leaned in closer, Integra shook her head and set her face again. She had dropped her guard around this seemingly harmless girl. Yet somehow she knew she'd brought this on herself. She wished now for that measure of control she had to execute on Alucard at times like these. She had been foolish. You can't go around baiting free, and near starving, vampires.

"The more you say the deeper you dig your own pit, vampire. I can see you for what you truly are now," Integra snapped, not backing down, could she master of this monster as well?

"Oh no, Sir Integral, I think it's quite the opposite don't you?" Seras stated. She was fighting inside herself, but the more this woman angered her, the less control she could muster. "I think we should both stop while you're still ahead, commander," Seras hissed through clenched teeth. At that moment she desperately willed her body to get up and walk out the door. Leave this woman to find someone of less stature to take this rage and hunger out on, yet she found she couldn't move.

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: I apologize for the abrupt end of this chapter. I found it hard to break this chapter from the next but I will be posting very soon. I want to again thank my reviewers.

flowers


End file.
